


What Dan Got For Christmas

by Clankit



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Plant, Christmas Tree, Holidays, It came to me last night, M/M, Short, happy holidays!, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clankit/pseuds/Clankit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside lay a piece of paper that had been cut into the general shape of a rectangle, and in what Dan assumed was Phil’s drunk handwriting was written ‘This card is redeemable for one kiss from Phil Lester.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dan Got For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> My holiday gift to y'all.

In the apartment of Dan and Phil, there was no Christmas tree. There wasn’t even a fake Christmas tree, with its flaky plastic and no need to water it. 

Instead, there was a Christmas houseplant. 

Yes, it had been decided that instead of having a big tree inside their apartment which would require much effort and work to clean it up afterwards, they would simply use one of Phil’s many houseplants as a tree. It was rather hard to string lights through, as the branches were very weak, and they ended up just putting ornaments all around the base of the plant as they were all too heavy. Truth be told, it still did look very nice. 

So, since Dan was actually up until about 2, they ended up having a breakfast of Phil’s cereal, as he had eaten Dan’s, at about 10 in the morning. 

So, at about 10:30 AM, they decided to sit down on their living room floor and open the presents they had gotten for each other. Of course, it had been a bit hard to get each other presents, since they lived in the same apartment and went practically everywhere together. But, through the magic of amazon, they had managed it. And thus, both were rather excited about the fact they were actually going to be able to surprise their best friend with nice gifts. 

“Okay, so who’s going first?” Phil said, and they looked at each other. 

“You go first.” Dan said, schooching back to give Phil a better view of the presents from where he was sitting beside the Christmas houseplant.

“No, you go.” Phil sighed. “Even though I wrapped the presents so perfectly…” he looked longingly at the presents, and Dan rolled his eye as Phil wiped away a fake tear.  “You deserve the right of way.”

“Open a present, Phil.” Dan said flatly, yet at the same time somehow endearingly. 

Phil clapped his hands gleefully like the inner child he was and picked up a medium sized present wrapped in red paper with mini Christmas trees on them. “Okay, so it’s to me, from Dan…” Phil set the box down and started to tear the wrapping paper off with his bare hands.

Dan was not looking forward to the clean up.

Phil opened up the cardboard box, staring at it with delight. He lifted up a dark maroon hoodie and gaped at the words printed on it.

“Sunnydale High- Oh, Dan!” Phil hugged the jacket to his chest. “It’s perfect!” Phil stared at Dan, his cool blue eyes brimming with happiness. 

“Yeah, I love you too buddy.” Dan rubbed his hands together. “Okay, my turn.”

“Oooh! Open this one!” Phil shoved a wrapped thing into his hands, although from the softness Dan could tell it was a pillow. The pillow was wrapped in classic red and green striped paper, and Dan, unlikely, Phil, softly pulled the paper apart. 

Dan started at the pillow. The printed on picture radiated beauty, grace, and everything Dan wanted in the world.

“Well? I wasn’t sure 100% if you would like a picture of Haruka washing his hair on a pillow, but…” Phil looked at Dan worryingly.  “You do like it, right?”

Dan looked up, and lunge hugged him from across a couple feet. “Dan!” Phil gasped, and Dan laughed.

“Revenge for the day after we met.”  Dan said, sitting quickly up and backing off Phil. Couldn’t get too excited. 

Phil laughed, and started to pull on the Sunnydale jacket. 

“Hey Phil, do you mind if I open another one?”

Phil shrugged. “Sure, since you got me this awesome jacket.”

Dan scanned the pile of presents. They was so many, not just from him or Phil, but also from their friends. Dan had no idea which to choose… 

A small cardboard box caught his eye, and as Dan started to reach for it, he heard Phil shout “Don’t open that!”

Dan looked at at Phil questioningly. “Why not?” he shrugged. “I mean, if it’s special, I can open it last…”

Phil stop putting on the hoodie and threw it at him. “Please don’t.”

“What? It’s just a gift. Does it go with another gift?” 

Phil, in a very unlike Phil manner, sighed. “Dan, I was drunk when I… just, please,  _ please _ , don’t open it.”

Dan sighed. “Phil, you’re making it really tempting, but… I won’t open it.” 

Phil gave Dan puppy dog eyes, which didn’t make sense, since he had already gotten Dan to agree not to open it. “Dan, you can open it, just promise you won’t hate me afterwards.”

Dan frowned. Phil seemed serious. “Phil, I could never hate you. You know that.” Dan scolded, before reaching for the tiny unwrapped cardboard box and lifting up the lid.

Inside lay a piece of paper that had been cut into the general shape of a rectangle, and in what Dan assumed was Phil’s drunk handwriting was written ‘ _ This card is redeemable for one kiss from Phil Lester _ .’

Dan’s mouth hung open, and he heard Phil wince.

Phil, on the other hand, had never known someone could convey ‘?????’ so clearly. 

Dan held up the card, and stared at Phil.

“I… I forgot to remove it from under the plant.” Phil mumbled, avoiding Dan’s gaze. “Look, I’m really sorry, I was drunk and-”

“Can I redeem it?” Dan blurted out, before he slapped his own hand over his mouth. Now it was Dan’s turn to avoid staring. 

“Can...You… What?”

“I mean, it would be a shame to let a gift go to waste.” Dan said nonchalantly as someone could when asking if they could redeem a card from their best friend for a free kiss.

“Dan, are you trying to be nice or… or what?” 

“Uh, well…” Dan stuttered. “I mean, I don’t know… Only if you want me, to redeem it, I mean, you don’t need to-” 

Dan was cut off by Phil surging forward and pressing his lips against his. It was rather awkward, as Dan was sitting upright, and Phil was awkwardly leaning forward on one arm, and he actually ended up falling onto Dan, who in turn fell down.

“Uh… Payback for two minutes ago?” Phil said nervously. 

“Actually, I think I forgot to wrap some cards. Phil, could you give me a split second?”

 


End file.
